everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eat the hell/Cali Latrans Trivia
A lot of information in this section. Most of it is more or less a placeholder or an archive for information I want to incorporate in Calli's main profile. I wasn't sure where to put this after deleting her sub pages so I'm just going to post it as a blog for now. Trivia *Cali was born on April 8th, her star sign is Aries. *Calli 's favorite color is yellow. Despite this she tries not to gravitate towards it to much when it comes to clothing choice other than a favorite shirt. *Can shift into a coyote (duh). *Can hide her ears so that they resemble pointed human ears *Can imitate voices perfectly ''which Calli uses to get other student's in trouble for her shenanigans. *Has insane survival skills. *Is fluid in sign language. *Is ambidextrous (but her left hand is slightly more dominant) *Calli is receiving counseling on appropriate social interaction. *Her coyote blood gives her high regeneration. Any injures sustained do not last for more than a couple of days and leave no scars. Is also immune to most poisons and magic. Most. *Calli knows that her taunting can lead to physical blows and harbors natural talents as a fighter who has witnessed situations evolve into such. Her fighting style is extremely dexterous even against those much larger than her. She aims at dealing the maximum amount at damage in the shortest amount of time making use of her claw adorned hands and striking at vital areas with predatory precision. With unmatched speed and agility will also implore using an opponent's movement and weight to their disadvantage. *Calli can dislodge her joints at will which aids her absurd dodging ability *Is so stealthy that she can even run at high speeds without making noise. Sneaking up on people is as effortless as breathing. *Highly perceptive to the presence of those around her that she can even get a sense of their existence through the mere aura the presence gives off. *Is affectionate with those she considers close. She will also allow them to touch her ears. *Is fiercely protective of friends to a point of possessiveness. *Knows Cerise's secret because she picked up that her and Mr. Badwolf have the same scent. She has also observed Cerise's mannerism and came to the conclusion herself. *Enjoys movies with lots of gore *Has a dark sense of humor and that is why her jokes can cross a line with others *Has a favorite book that documents past killer villains and more "darker" versions of the fairy tales her peers are living out *Refuses to eat that Grimmforsaken Castleteria food and would much rather go hunting for her own meals.This results in massive livestock loss for many.... *Will become cranky and downright feral should she not have feasted upon bloody raw meat for copious amounts of time. *In a more feral state of mind the sclera of Calli's eyes will turn black. There's some switch that flips in her mind. If Calli ever gets this way her intent is to kill.... in this state of mind Calli makes it a top priority not to be around anyone at all. *Has respect for Professor Piedpiper and Professor B. Nimble because both teachers encourage and fuel her creative soul. *Likes Professor Papa Bear a lot as well because she finds him to be fairy intriguing *Surprisingly gets along very well with Apple White but pretends like she doesn't like her *Loves cats. Like a lot. It should also be noted that Calli has a general disdain for other canines. Dogs and wolves to be precise. This more or less has to do with a domineering territorial trait. She seems to be okay with foxes. *Has some strange personal vendetta against Mr. Badwolf. *Has deep founded respect for Wonderlandians. Even has slight jealousy of them because they are living out her favorite fairytale as pup. This is all supposed to be a secret though, except to Kitty Cheshire who lords this little fact over Calli any chance that she gets. *Choses to live a wandering lifestyle and is hardly if ever on school grounds, only ever there to attend classes and extracurricular activities. *Was considered a candidate for anti-social personality disorder by the Ever After High administration. This was a misdiagnose on their part but several of the staff that teach Villainy or any class similar o it have all gossiped that Calli has the highest capacity to be evil. *Because she is a bastard child Calli created her own last name, deriving from the scientific name for the coyote. *Ever since reading a copy on the ''History of Arcadia that her girlfriend lent her Calli is vehement now more than ever to visit Fools Town. Money actually grows on trees over there! Talk about having your work cut out for you! *Calli is a fairy hygienic fairytale. She makes it a priority teeth clean and flossing multiple times throughout the day with a special floss that also sharpens her canines. Cali uses a leave-in hair milk to counter the dog smelling musk the sebaceous glands in her scalp give off. She favors two specific kinds, patchouli and sandalwood infused oils or the lavender and chamomile. Chamomile and patchouli are essential oils associated with fire in witchcraft. *Calli restricts herself to a raw food diet which also helps counter her "doggy" smell. There was an exception during Spring Fairest when she ate Kitty Cheshire's hextra spicy spellfire chili pie on a dare. *Calli's mother was a Melanistic coyote. *Because her origins are not of Ever After her overall existence, that of her predecessor and that of her fairy tale is not recorded. It has also been speculated that any information divulging of her kind and tribal folklore is stored away in the Lost Vault for fairy tales. Obtaining such information is almost impossible and any information disclosed is vague and outdated. ((I will expand on this more and put it more eloquently)) *Owns an orange motorbike *Lets off high amounts of body eat which is why, even in the winter she can still casually opt to were sleeveless tanks. *Likes to show off her pyrokinesis to people by swigging from a bottle of vodka then spewing the flames out in a grandiose display. She also likes smoking...a lot. And playing with it. *Cali has dubbed Apple White's staple friend group, consisting of Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Lizzie Hearts, Blondie Lockes, and several other fellow princesses as the "Princess Politics Party". Apple White somehow caught wind of this through her sources (most likely Blondie) and they all adopted the name for their friend group finding it to be "cute and catchy". Briar Beauty is the only one of this group that knows of its true derogatory meaning but plays along with it anyway for her spiteful amusement. Apple may be aware of it, but it takes it in natural stride. Cali's girlfriend, Quinn Sternberg, surprisingly is the one who created the name and its meaning. * Cali has a personal preference for girls more effeminate than her but likes being bossed around a bit as well. Also glasses. A girl with glasses is a danger to Cali, because she will put all personal pride aside and act like a bitch that's in heat. *Cali owns (and frequently uses) a glass pink elephant weed pipe. *Can be considered a Chionophile. Cali loves cold weather and snow and the overall ambiance associated with such an elegant season. It also the type of weather Cali feels most comfortable in, being a mountain dwelling species of coyote. *The name "Jack of all trades" was deemed to her by Lizzie Hearts who on every account thinks Cali can't do anything right and yet the name is used with a joking fondness. * Cali has a black little leather book that she keeps the names of all who have admitted to crushing on her. There are, so far, twenty names in the book along with love letters she has received. She likes reading them out loud to her friends (Kitty) so the can openly mock and humiliate them and have a good laugh. * Doesn't like sweets but some of her favorites are peanut butter or caramel flavored things. Category:Blog posts